Question: Let $a$ and $b$ be angles such that $\cos a + \cos b = \frac{1}{2}$ and $\sin a + \sin b = \frac{3}{11}.$  Find
\[\tan \left( \frac{a + b}{2} \right).\]
Solution: From the equation $\cos a + \cos b = \frac{1}{2},$ by sum-to-product,
\[2 \cos \left( \frac{a + b}{2} \right) \cos \left( \frac{a - b}{2} \right) = \frac{1}{2}.\]Similarly, from the equation $\sin a + \sin b = \frac{3}{11},$
\[2 \sin \left( \frac{a + b}{2} \right) \cos \left( \frac{a - b}{2} \right) = \frac{3}{11}.\]Dividing these equations, we get
\[\tan \left( \frac{a + b}{2} \right) = \boxed{\frac{6}{11}}.\]